Hurt
by vikinglove2013
Summary: Chad cheats on Sonny, Sonny commits suicide. Left with the suicide note, Chad tries to make things right to make up for the horrible things he has done. Story WAY better than summary, I suck at them. REVIEW.  ;
1. Prologue

**Okay, so heres the deal.**

**The other day I read a story called Dear Chad. It was a one-shot about a letter Tawni wrote Chad after she committed suicide because of him. I decided I wanted to expand on it. But when I went back to find the author and ask their permission, I couldnt find the story!**

**So if you are reading this story and you wrote that story, I assure you I am not trying to steal your idea! If you did write that story, please PM me so I may give you credit! :) Thanks**

**P.S. I wrote a story originally called "Meet My Darker Side" but I was only one chapter into it and couldn't think of the rest! So I deleted it...sorry if it was on your favorites. :(**

**Okay, Here it is! I will warn you, this story is a little depressing and a teensy bit OOC, but I will try to keep it in character.**

Prologue:

**CHAD POV**

This was a very depressing way to start a week. I was sitting in a church, surrounded by people in black. I didn't know most of these people. I knew the Randoms, and I knew Ms. Munroe, but that was about all. I looked over at Tawni. I don't think I have ever seen her so upset. She was wearing no traces of makeup, probably because she knew she would cry it off anyway. She looked at a poster of memorabilia, full of pictures from So Random! She began to cry, Nico put his arm around her and she cried into his shoulder. Nico looked over at me and gave me one nod, and looked away.

I began to walk toward the front of the church, where I was stopped by Connie.

"Hi Chad, how are you doing?"

I choked a little on my reply.

"I'm doing okay, how about you?"

Her eyes began to water, "I'll be okay." I nodded and looked down at my feet.

"Chad." I looked up. "I know she may not have said it, but no matter what you did, she loved you. Very much." And with that, she walked to an older looking women, probably her mom.

I closed my eyes to block the tears that threatened to spill. The truth was, Sonny Munroe did love me. But I did not deserve that love. I was the reason that I was attending this black event. I put my hands in my pocket only to feel 2 crumpled up pieces of paper. I took them out slowly.

One was a letter from Tawni, blaming me for everything.

The other was the proof. Sonny's suicide note.

Sonny had written 2 notes, one for Tawni, which was left on her dressing room vanity.

Another for me, shoved under the door of my dressing room. I remember that day like it was yesterday. But in reality, it was a week ago.

I walked to the front of the church to a small brown coffin. Inside sat the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. Her pale skin, Her closed eyes, forever silenced.

I would never again see those big brown eyes, or see the shining flow of her pretty brown hair, or hear her perky voice. And it was all my fault.

As I began to cry, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to find Grady standing beside me, along with Nico and Zora. Tawni came around and hugged me. Finally, what Sonny had always wanted, and she would never be able to see it.

**Prologue BAM! Again, if you are the author of DEAR CHAD and are currently reading this, PM ME NOWWWW! :) Thank you and REVIEW! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**UGH! I feel bad for not writing! I just started my sophomore year in high school, and I am in mainly honors classes! I have a lot of homework and my brother is an, excuse my language, ASSHOLE! I hope you all know that instead of doing English homework, I'm writing this!**

**OKAY, so anyway, here is Chapter One! This story is making me sad just writing it!**

**HERE IS A WARNING. I am going to make the first couple chapter where Sonny is still alive, and it will be in her POV, the rest will mainly be Chad and Tawni, maybe one with Nico or Ann (Chloe).**

**Still no takers on the Dear Chad story. Still waiting for that.**

Chapter 1:

**SONNY POV**

I smoothed down my dress and looked in the mirror. I was happy with myself. I just got done with a great rehearsal, Tawni actually complimented me on my acting and comedy skills, and for some reason I was just glowing with happiness. I was about to leave, when Tawni walked in.

"Your face is too pale, do something about it," she smiled and started applying her lipstick. I just laughed, and she looked at me like I had 2 heads. "What's got you all happy?"

"I'm not really sure, I'm just generally happy today!"

Tawni just rolled her eyes, "I like your dress by the way." she smiled and turned to the mirror again.

This made me happy. I usually wasn't one for pink, but this dress just gave me a bright and happy feeling. Although it looked more like a skirt and a shirt, the "skirt" having pink polka dots. I wore simple black ankle boots with it. I recently died my hair brown again, and I even put some blonde in it. I was very happy with the results, because it gave me a more "Sonny" appearance. Hah, see what I did there?...wow I am in a really good mood arnt I?

I walked out of our dressing room and started toward McKenzie Falls. Oh, did I forget to mention? I am dating the star of Mackenzie Falls, Chad Dylan Cooper. He is the most perfect thing that has ever come into my life. I love him. Yeah, I know what your thinking. We have only been going out for like 2 months, (we just celebrated our 7 week-anniversary). But me and Chad have always had a different relationship. To tell the truth, we arnt that lovey-dovey. We haven't even had our first kiss...god im pathetic...

I got to MacKenzie Falls and saw that Chad was rehearsing a scene. I stayed at the side and kept out of site, I knew if he saw me he would stop the scene, and this scene looked really intense.

Ann was crying and holding on to Chad's hand. I had to say, shes really good. So was Chad, I regret all those times I said he was a bad actor. Chad looked mad, I stood aside to see what exactly the situation was.

"Mac! It wasn't anything! Trevor came on to me! Please, you have to believe me!"

"Chloe I saw you! I can't believe this...I thought you loved me!"

"Mac, I do! Please...don't do this.."

"I'm sorry, its over...I cant trust you anymore.." And with that he walked away.

CUT!

I walked into sight after that little bell rang. Chad gave Ann a hug and he walked over to a little table. I decided I would surprise him. I ran at top speed and jumped on his back.

"WHOA!" He shouted, and we both fell forward, me on top of him. I started laughing hysterically. No one really look at us, everyone was used to it. We weren't very normal together.

"Hey there," I said while laughing. We both got up and he hugged me. He looked so sexy in his Mac Falls outfit.

"Hey, that was, umm, quite an entrance," He said while also laughing.

"Sooo...whats going on here?"

He sighed, "Chloe cheated on Mac with Trevor," he slightly frowned. I love how he gets so into his show, ", so I guess Mac loses everything this week.."

"Want to talk about it at lunch?" He nodded and we walked to the cafeteria hand in hand. It was about time that people stopped staring at us. We weren't too important right now. Apparently everyone saw it coming.

"I just don't respect people like that, you know?" He said as we sat down.

"Like what?" I said as I was eating a bite of my sandwich.

"Cheaters," he said as he made a disgusted face, "I just find it stupid."

I gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"They throw away the ones they love for some...blonde skank!" When he said this I almost choked on my food.

"Blonde skank?" I had never heard Chad use language like that! It was a little funny..

"Well, yeah. Thats like me leaving you to hook up with...Blondy over there."

"I heard that," Tawni said as she walked by, "and in your dreams Chad Dylan Cooper.

"It used to be in yours..." Chad whispered, earning a smack in the head from me and Tawni.

"So what your saying is that you'd never leave me for some...blonde skank?" I laughed as I said the words.

Chad took my hand in his, "Oh course not Sonny, only an idiot would leave someone as hot as you." He said as he smiled. I blushed.

"Well, thank you, right back at you." I smiled and he gave me a weird look.

"Well duh Sonny, you can't get any better than the CDC." He popped his collar, I smacked him. I looked at my watch.

"Crap! I have rehearsal in a couple minutes, I got to go." I kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

The truth is, Chad was one of the only things keeping me together right now. After the whole "Sonny is a thief" thing, my life has been pretty horrible. I know, it sounds pretty depressing, but I was doing my best to hold on. Even though the story was proven a lie, I lost a lot of contracts and even my mom started doubting me. Me and Lucy started losing touch after she accused me of being a diva, and work just wasn't going too well. He was one of the only good things in my life.

But what he said to me made me feel great for the first time in a long time.

He was never going to leave me...

Or so I thought.

**OKAY! There you go! Chapter One! Sorry its kinda short...I really need to type this report. Here, I'll give you a little sneak peak**

_I couldn't believe my eyes. Chad...and Ann. They were making out. Making freaking out! In Chad's dressing room. My eyes began to water._

"_Chad! What are you doing!" Ann shouted as she shoved him away._

"_Come on Ann! Sonny doesn't make me feel like you do! Just come back and..." He looked at the door. "Sonny..."_

_I ran away, I could hear him behind me following, I couldn't take it. I ran to my dressing room and slammed the door. He knocked for a good 5 minutes._

"_Just go away Chad! I hate you!" I literally screamed. He stopped. I just sat their crying..._

_I had nothing to live for anymore.._

**HUH? Hah. I promise that I will try harder to update sooner this time! Hopefully my teachers will be nice and give me a homework free weekend. :) Review, mucho gracias.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Guess What? 6/8 of my teachers are nice and gave me no homework! Good news is the one I actually HAVE to do is due Tuesday, so I decided to give a chapter. I'll make this one longer, and dramatic! OHHHHH!**

**OH, and good news:) thanks to minilikescoffee, I found the author to Dear Chad. The author is almostlover-hopelessdream, and her story actually features notes to Chad from the whole So Random! Cast. You should check it out, that stuff is DEEP! :) So a special thanks to minilikescoffee, and here is credit to the story dear Chad by almostlover-hopelessdream! (even though I technically haven't gotten permission yet...:/ sorry...)**

Chapter 2:

"Tawni, have you seen my red wig?" I shouted to Tawni's changing room.

"Which one Sonny? You have, like, nine!" She came out in her red Princess Wig.

"My Sicky Vicky one!" I said as if it was obvious...helloo? That was the next sketch we were rehearsing!

"I saw it last in the prop house...keep better track of your stuff!" she said as she put on her thick eye makeup for the New Jersey sketch. This week we were doing a "classics" special, meaning no new characters to learn, which saved me a lot of time memorizing scripts. As far as I knew, we were doing Princesses of New Jersey, Sicky Vicky, Check It Out Girls, and Fasty's. As far as Nico, Grady, and Zora, I had no clue.

I had to admit, I felt stupid being in footy pajamas with big glasses, but hey? It was a comedy show..

As I was walking towards my stage, I saw Chad. He looked my way and smiled. We started to walk toward each other. He looked me up and down and gave an odd look.

"Is this a permanent look? If so we might need to re-think this relationship..."

I laughed and playfully pushed him, "Shut up! I'm in dress rehearsal. It's Thursday Chad.." after I said that his eyes got wide and he looked at his watch.

"Crap! I have some scenes to shoot with the boys! Go away your making me too happy," he laughed and hugged me. I looked into his eyes for a minute. We both began to lean in, our lips almost touching. But, of course...

"Sonny Monroe to Stage 3 **(A/N: are they on stage 3? I know MF is stage 2) **to rehearse Sicky Vicky!" I sighed and backed away.

"I catch you later," He kissed me on the cheek and walked off. Wow, it's JUST like Marshall to ruin a moment. I stood there for a second and just laughed to myself. I put on my wig and walked off to stage 3, smiling to myself.

"There you are Sonny! Get on that stage!"

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." The lights went on.

"Hi! I'm Sicky Vicky! And welcome to how to have fun when your sick!" I said in my nasally sick voice, "Today, I've got the flu..."

**Chad POV**

"Goodbye, 'bestfriend'! I always knew you were no good!"

"Annnndddd...CUT!" The director shouted. Whooo! That was a dramatic scene!

"Nice job dude!", Ferguson said as he high-fived me.

"Thanks man, you too." I looked at my watch, Sonny was still in rehearsal, maybe I could go watch her? "Hey, I'm gonna go watch Sonny rehearse for a bit," I started to walk out the door when he grabbed my arm.

"Uhh, no man! You been spending way too much time with that girl! You need guy time!" He said as he winked. I thought about it, and I hadn't had much time with Skylar and him for awhile. Maybe some guy time would be good for me...

"Alright, I just might take you up on that offer." He smiled with satisfaction.

"Skylar got something in his dressing room, lets go!" And we ran off to his dressing room.

We got there in about 2 minutes. In my opinion, the CDC had a MUCH better dressing room than Sky. His was just blue and blah...mine was pretty much a shrine dedicated to me...and a small corner dedicated to Sonny. However, he did have something that slightly creeped me out. At the very back, very corner of his dressing room, he had a small picture of Tawni. He didn't know that I knew about it, because I snooped in their once when I thought he stole my hairbrush. So I guess he had feelings for her? I wasn't really sure.

"Hey man," We did out 'secret' handshake. "So Mike finally got you away from your girl?" He said as he laughed. Me and him called Ferguson Mike, because his last name was Michaels and it was too much of a mouthful to say his real name. But we were the only ones, no one else dare called him that. If was our thing. Me and the boys had a real great relationship, we were seriously brothers at heart. The second I discovered my feelings for Sonny, they were the first ones to know.

"Hah Hah, so whats this 'something' I keep hearing about?" I asked with great curiosity.

Then, Skylar pulled out a bottle of whiskey from behind the couch. Truthfully, I wasn't comfortable with this. I had drinkin' before, never more than one or two drinks. But I really didn't want to seem like a drag, so I just went along with them.

He poured 3 shot glasses, "Heres to another successful season!" We toasted and drank. It was really strong. We had about 5 more shots before I decided it was enough. I was getting slightly dizzy and some things were a blur.

"Okay, enough guy time, I need to get to stage 3, see ya guys," I waved as I walked out to my dressing room. I sat on the couch with my head in my hands trying to make the headache go away. Then I heard a knock, I looked at the clock. That's weird...I thought Sonny had rehearsal until 5:30..it was only 5:12. I went to the door and opened it. It was Ann.

"Hey Chad! Did Tom give you the script for next weeks episode? He told me to come here." I stepped aside to let her in, I didn't bother to shut the door, she would be leaving soon anyway,

"Yeah, right there on the table, there's two copies." I pointed to the table beside the couch. She smiled and nodded and skipped over to grab one. She paused and looked at the table and smiled. I walked over to see what she was smiling about.

"What's this Chaddy-Poo?" She held up a picture of me and Sonny, in front of a bill board saying "Chad is a fool for Sonny." It was technically out second date, but we like to think of it as our first.

"Oh, just a picture.." I took it out of her hands and put it down, it was a little embarrassing.

She just laughed, "Well I think it's cute." I just looked at her.

Then, all of the sudden, I did the unthinkable. I leaned in a kissed Ann. She was shocked at first, then eased into it. I wasn't completely drunk, but I wasn't sober enough to know that this was a huge mistake. It took her a minute to realize what she was doing and she pushed me away.

"Chad! What are you doing?" She looked shocked and a little mad. I was slightly confused. Wasn't this what she wanted?

"Come on Ann! Me and Sonny haven't even kissed yet, she doesn't make me feel like you do! Just please come back and..." I heard a small breathe, and I looked at the door. There stood Sonny, mouth wide open standing right in front of my door in a pink ball gown. "Sonny..." It was too late, the damage had been done. She was crying and turned the other way and started running. I looked at Ann for a brief second and gave her an apologetic look, then I ran after her.

**Sonny POV**

Me and Tawni finished early and I decided to surprise Chad in his dressing room. He should be done by now. I went straight to his dressing room still in my pink dress, minus my wig. As I walked I heard voices from the dressing room, it sounded like Ann.

"Well, I think it's cute!" I was confused, whats cute? There was no noise for a minute, so I walked closer. Then I did hear a noise...was that...kissing? I walked to the door and looked in since it was open.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Chad...and Ann. They were making out. Making freaking out! In Chad's dressing room. My eyes began to water, overflowing with tears.

"Chad! What are you doing!" Ann shouted as she shoved him away.

"Come on Ann! Me and Sonny haven't even kissed yet, she doesn't make me feel like you do! Just please come back and..." He looked at the door and saw me there, torn apart and broken. "Sonny..."

I ran away, as fast as I couple. I could hear him behind me following, I couldn't take it. I ran to my dressing room and slammed the door. I sunk down and cried right in front of it. He got there and started knocking, shouting things like "Sonny, please, I can explain!"

"Just go away Chad! I hate you!" I literally screamed. He stopped, then eventually just left. I just sat their crying...

I had nothing to live for anymore..

**Ehhh? EHHH? Happy? Longer and Dramatic! For anyone whos wondering...or even cares, Here is the lyrics that inspired this story kinda.**

_**Hurt by Christina Aguilara**_

_**I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away,**_

_**Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes.**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do, to have just one more chance,**_

_**To look into your eyes, and see you looking back.**_

_**I'm sorry for, blaming you,**_

_**For everything, I just couldn't do.**_

_**And I've hurt myself, by hurting you.**_

**I am currently IN LOVE WITH THAT SONG. It's really sad though! If you haven't already heard it, listen to it now! It's amazing.**

**New Chapter hopefully soon, PEACE!3**


	4. Chapter 3

**This story makes me slightly depressed...:( **

**So I have a new idea for a story! Heres the summary.**

"**I've been to funerals, but I never understood why they made people so sad. It might be a friends grandmother, or a very distant family member. But now I understand the sadness. Because I had never been to one for someone this close to me..."**

**Long story short, Sonny's mom dies and Chad comforts her, and she has to leave So Random!. By the way, I am NOT like a depressed person! All my stories I wanna write have something to do with death...I don't get it either. But I will find a happy topic to write on! :)**

**CHAPTER 3! Say goodbye to Sonny...:(**

Chapter 3:

I have been crying for at least 2 hours now. Just leaning against the locked door, surprised I still had tears. How could Chad do that to me! After he had just given me a speech about how cheaters were no good scum, and how he would never leave me!

For some reason, I couldn't find it in me to blame Ann. It wasn't her fault. She shoved him away before she even saw me, this I was certain of. Besides, we were pretty good friends.

I heard the doorknob turn to try and open the door, but it was locked. Then I heard a knock.

"I said go away Chad!" I screamed and put my head down.

"It's me Sonny, let me in!" Tawni yelled from the other side. I got up and opened the door. When I opened it she looked really shocked. I must have looked a mess. "Fight with you boyfriend?" She said as she shoved past me. I just stayed silent. I guess this was weird for her because after a couple seconds of silence she turned and looked at me with a confused look, like she expecting a joking comeback.

"He cheated on me..." I said in barley a whisper. She gave me the widest eyes I had ever seen.

"I always knew he was no good..." She said to herself and walked over and hugged me. I was shocked. Tawni doesnt hug, she has "her bubble." She just held me for a minutes, comforting me. "That boy is not getting away with messing up this time, hunny.."

I just nodded and cried. I didn't care anymore. What do I have to live for now? Tawni? My mom? There lives would probably be easier without me. If it wasn't for me Mom wouldn't have to live so far away from my grandma, and Tawni would be in the spotlight again. Nico and Grady? They have each other. Zora? Heck, I didn't see her enough for her to care about me. And...Chad...

"Sonny, it's time to go. The studio is closing up soon." She let go of me and went to get her prada bag. I just stood there and nodded. It took me a minute to walk over to my vanity and grab my vera bradley tote. I looked in the mirror. Eeekk, I do look awful. My mascara was running all the way down to my cheeks. My eyes were puffy and red, along with my nose.

"Where is Chad?" I asked as I turned to Tawni.

"Probably icing his face," Tawni said as she was smiling. I was confused. She had just found out what Chad did to me? Before I could ask she answered me. "Bumped into me and called me a bitch. Then told me to tell you he wants to talk to you."

I nodded. She just smiled, hugged me, and left.

As I was about to walk out she came back in, "It'll be okay, he is worthless anyway." then she left.

As I walked out, I bumped into, oh, guess who? Tawni was right. His face was red, really red, and it had a big scratch across it. He just looked at me. "Sonny..." He started. I just shoved past him and ran as fast as I could in my heels to the door and got in my car. It was raining. I just leaned my head against the steering wheel and started crying again. It was too much, everything was just too much. My heart ached, like someone had ripped it out and stabbed it a million times. Even if he didn't know it, I was in love with Chad. We had only gone out for 2 months, but we had a different relationship. I had feelings for him since that first day I met him. But I guess all of that meant nothing. As soon as I saw the doors open and Chad walk out of them, I started the car and went off home.

When I walked in the door, my mom was sitting and watching McKenzie Falls. It made me sick to even look at Chad's face when he looked at Ann in a loving way, even if it was just acting. I walked to the TV remote, turned the TV off, took the dvd out of the player, and broke the dvd in half. My mom had the most shocked expression I had ever seen on her face. I walked to my room and slammed the door. It didn't take long for my mom to start pounding on my door.

"Allison Monroe what is your problem!" Wow she was mad. She only called me by my first name when she was very mad.

"Mom just please go away!" I said in a voice that made it obvious I was crying. She stopped knocking, and left. She knew that when I was upset, she just had to leave me alone for awhile.

I just sat in my room staring at the wall until about 11. Then my mom just came in and stood by the door with her hand on her hip. I just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Okay honey, I know Chad's not perfect..." Oh you have NO idea... "But every time he messes up you can't flip out."

"Ill buy you a new one..." I said in barley a whisper.

She nodded. "Thank you, goodnight sweetie."

I wasn't surprised she didn't ask what happened. This has by far been my biggest flip-out. Usually I just turn the TV off and scream. This usually happens on a weekly basis.

I just sat there until I realized I had to go to the bathroom. What I thought was only 5 minutes ended up being 3 hours. It was about 2 a.m. I got up and put my ear to the door to make sure my mom was asleep. I didn't hear anything so I guessed she was. I walked out and went into the only bathroom we had. I brushed my teeth and wiped my makeup off. When I went into the cabinet to put my toothpaste away, I spotted something. It was a small bottle of pain killers. I still had it from when I was in the hospital a couple weeks ago. I was doing a cheer leading sketch and fell and sprained my ankle. I didn't take pain very well so the doctor gave me some very strong pain killers. I was only suppose to take one every other day. There was still about 15 in the bottle. I had a thought. I found a way I could end all this pain.

I grabbed the bottle and walked off into my room...

**OOOHHH SUSPENSE! I will try and write another chapter tomorrow. If its not up tomorrow hopefully the next day.**

**I MADE THIS CHAPTER SHORT ON PURPOSE. Just sayin, next one will be very dramatic. Like the one before this x838562398. Review por vavor. Mucho gracias...(i dont know Spanish, ): ) Next one sooonnnn, so review biiotches.;)**

**PEACE!:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY THERE. Didja miss me? Of course not...I've made half of you cry already. :(**

**Don't worry, only this chapter and the next are gonna be real sad. The future ones might even make you laugh. :)**

**Here is the longest and the most suspenseful chapter of all. After you read this its all over. Well, not the story, just the really depressing stuff.**

**OH, and I just realized I never credited. So listen good, cause I'm and not gonna say this again. I. DO. NOOOTTTTT. OWN. SONNY. WITH. A. CHANCE. I own no one. So please don't due me...**

**Okay, so the thing is...Ive never really committed suicide...yeah...so I have NO idea how people are suppose to act, so just bear with me. Again, credit to almost lover-hopelessdream for Dear Chad. :)**

**Chapter 4:**

My alarm went off at about 6:30. I woke up not really knowing what to think. I was happy that all the pain was going to end today, but I was sad that I would be leaving everyone. My mom, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora...Chad..

I was debating on doing it last night, but I decided against it. I wanted to let my fans know how much I loved them one more time, and we were doing a show tonight. I got up and put on my very favorite outfit. It was a very colorful skirt with a purple tank top and a gray blazer. I put on my favorite pair of gray booties to go with it. I wore this as a sort of "farewell condor studios" jester. I flashed a small smile in my mirror and walked off to the kitchen. My mom was sitting there with a cup of coffee. She was reading the newspaper. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey sweetie, feeling better?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, a little." I just shot her a fake smile.

"Soo...What exactly happened sweetie?" I was about to tell her, but then I thought about it. I didn't want my mom to hate Chad. I didn't even hate him...so I just lied.

"It was just a little fight, and I had a stressful day, I'll be okay." It was hard to hold back tears but I managed it. "Mom...what time do you get off work?"

"About 4, why?"

I took a deep breath, "Could you please come to my show tonight?" She looked shocked. After she completely humiliated me on my about 3rd show, I asked her nicely to not come to my shows anymore.

"Umm...sure? What's the occasion?"

"I...just want your support there tonight." She just nodded her head slowly.

"Ooookaay? What time should I be at the studio?"

I got my bag and got ready to walk out the door. "Be there at 6...I love you mom." And with that I left. I got into my car and started towards the studio. Last time in this car. Last time driving down this all-too-familiar road. Last time being in my home. I let a couple tears drop. But then I composed myself. It would be okay, I would be one less burden, one less problem. All the pain would be gone. I heard the little pill bottle rattle in my bag. That brought a small smile to my face.

I pulled into the parking lot. I saw Tawni's shiny mustang...along with Chad's shiny silver Porsche. I wasn't ready to see him yet. I went in the back way to studio 2. I entered the doors and walked into the prop house. I put my bag away and went to sit on the couch. I flipped on the TV and just watched the news. I was here pretty early, so I wasn't surprised that no one else was. I sat for about an hour until I heard yelling from the hall. It was more of a mix of yelling and laughing. Must have been Nico and Grady.

"Hey there Sonny!" Nico shouted as he walked in. "Your here a little early?"

"Yeah, it was just super boring at my house." I forced another smile. I could tell Nico saw right through it, but he just let it go.

"So Sonny...we..umm..kinda heard what Chad did to you...you alright?" Grady said. I held back my sob, and composed myself, but it didn't work. Nico came next to me and just sat. A couple seconds later Grady followed and sat on the other side. I just kind of cried. It wasn't full on, just a couple of sobs and tears. Nico put his arm around me.

"Don't worry, that boy didn't deserve something as great as you." This was too depressing. I didn't want to spend our last day mourning over something so stupid. I wanted to spend it happy.

I got up and looked at them. "The past is the past guys, come on. Don't bring me down. I'll be fine, really." I started towards the door, "Is Tawni here yet?"They seemed very confused. Finally Grady snapped out of it and answered me.

"Yeah, she went to your guy's dressing room." I smiled and walked off. Lucky for me, the hall to my dressing room didn't go past McKenzie Falls. I walked towards the dressing room. When I was about to go in I heard yelling from inside.

"Give me one good reason not to knee you where it matters Chad!" I heard Tawni yell. Crap...Chad was in there.

"Tawni, please just let me talk to her!"

"Do you know how badly you hurt her? Do you know what this did to her? You have absolutely NO right to EVER go near her again!"

I heard a sigh, "I know it was a mistake! I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Chad just leave!"

There was silence. "Fine...I'll find her myself." Oh crap! I hid in a small corner while Chad opened the door and stormed out. I waited a couple of minutes before going in. When I walked in Tawni acted as if nothing had happened.

"Hey!" I said as I came in. Tawni looked up from her magazine, very confused.

"Oh, hey Sonny." She just kind of stared. "Soo...Chad was looking for you." This made my smile go away. "You don't have to talk to him you know."

I sighed and looked up. "Actually, yes I do. But I will later. Come on! Let's go rehearse!" I was doing pretty good at this whole "acting happy" thing. Her face was so blank I could barley tell what she was thinking.

"Oh...Okay." So she got up and followed me. The good thing about show days was we only had one total run through, then the rest of the day free until show time.

All of us did out rehearsal and I made sure to make everyone happy. I was even happy for awhile. I was so happy, I almost rethought my plan. That is, until, I heard yelling from the guards.

"You have to let me in!" Chad yelled at one of them, "My girlfriend is in there." I felt like vomiting when he said girlfriend.

"Sir, your going to have to leave, this is a closed rehearsal.

Marshall walked past me, "I'll take care of this Sonny," Yes, even Marshall was in the loop. Weird huh?

"Now you listen to me Cooper. You hurt my star, a lot. So if you think you can just march back in her and take her back your wrong. Now, you can either get off my stage or my guards will make you." There was complete silence after that until Marshall came back in.

"That should do it. Great rehearsal, take lunch. I'll see you back here on stage at 6:30 sharp!" It was only about 1, so I had some time. I walked out of the studio doors and saw none other than Chastity Ann. She looked at me with scared, yet sad eyes. She hesitated, but walked toward me.

"Hey, Sonny, look. I'm really sorry. I swear I would never do anything you wreck you two, I never intended for anything like that to happen, please just..." I interrupted her by putting my hand up.

"Ann...it's okay. I saw everything. I know you didn't come on to him. I could never hate you for something like that." Then I leaned in and hugged her. She was shocked, but hugged me back. I really didn't want to leave hating anyone. Besides, I never hated her to begin with.

"Thanks Sonny, that means a lot." She smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait...Ann.." I started, I was going to regret this, but it had to be done. "What is Chad's schedule for today?"

She looked up to try and think. "Umm, he is shooting scenes from 1:30 to 4, then we have a cast conference from 8 to 9...why?"

"Oh, no reason, thanks." And I walked off. I had to find a way to avoid Chad until it was the right time. I found a way.

"Hey Tawni, what are you doing for lunch?" I asked as I walked into my dressing room. She looked up from the makeup table where she was applying lip stick.

"Umm...cafeteria? Why?"

I smiled, "I thought maybe we could go someplace else? I'll buy?" She seemed surprised, but got up anyway.

"Okay, where too?"

"Sonic?" It had always been one of my favorite places, and I knew Tawni liked it too.

My plan was to avoid Chad in the cafeteria. And it worked. Tawni didn't suspect a thing. We ate and talked and laughed. After it was over, It was nearly 2, so I knew Chad was shooting scenes now. Me and Tawni walked back into the studio and went our separate. I hung out in the prop house until I decided it was the best time. At 3, I left.

I walked towards McKenzie Falls. The guard knew me so I was always aloud in. I saw Chad shooting a scene with Penelope. I didn't care, I stalked right towards the set. When Chad saw me, he held up a hand to signal cut. He walked towards me and started to talk.

"Sonny! I'm, glad you came I..." I stopped him. You wanna know how I stopped him?

I kissed him.

Our first his, right there on the set of McKenzie Falls. It was a beautiful thing. I pulled apart from him, and just looked up. I let a few tears escape as I said 4 simple words that had never come out before now.

"I love you, Chad." And I shoved him away and walked off.

As I was walking away, I heard, "I love you too...Sonny"

I just walked to our dressing room and cried. Cried for the love I never felt, cried for the love he gave me, and that kiss. Our perfect first...and last kiss.

Then, of course, with my luck, Tawni walked in. She saw me crying and immediately ran to my side.

"Tawni, I'm fine." I said as I was trying to stop.

"Sonny, you can say your fine all you want, but we all know your not. You need to talk to someone about this. He hurt you...bad!" She just hugged me.

"Tawni..." I began, hoping lady luck was on my side.

"Yeah?" She asked as she pulled back from our hug.

"Would it be okay if...I ended the show tonight?" She gave me a look. A, what-the-hell-kind-of-a-question-was-that look.

"Umm...sure? But this means I get next week!" She said as she smiled, making it into a joke. I fake laughed.

"Okay, deal." She got up and sat on her chair. She looked at me and held up a brush. "Now come on, you look like a mess. Let's fix you up for the show tonight." She smiled. I laughed a real laugh and got up. This was truly my best friend.

My last show went amazing. Absolutely amazing. I did every voice perfect, everyone laughed twice as hard, and Tawni even said I did better than her, which never happens. Now I was smoothing out my skirt, getting ready for the end of the show.

"Now, ending our show tonight is Sonny Monroe!" Marshall said as everyone applauded. I saw my mom backstage on the other side give me a thumbs up. I walked out and put on a big smile while waving.

"Thank you everybody for a great night! I am thankful for each and every one of you. Every morning I wake up and thank god for this dream I am living. And really, it would be nothing without all of you." I began to cry as the audience "awwwhhh"ed, and applauded. "I would also like to give special thanks to my co-workers. Marshall, you are the best director anyone could ask for, you gave me this dream, and for that I thank you." Again, everyone applauded and I hugged Marshall. "Boys, get down here!" I yelled, and Nico and Grady came down and hugged me from each side. "These boys truly are the best, and this show would be nothing without them!" I heard someone clear there throat behind me. I just rolled my eyes. "Zora, you little freak, you are a great kid and it's a real honor to work with you!" Zora came down and hugged me. "Tawni, you are truly my best friend. You help me through every problem I have ever had in this town, and for thank I'm thankful to have a friend like you." She hugged me and smiled. Then she waved at the crowd. "And last but not least, I want to thank someone very special. Mom?" I looked back and my mom came from behind the curtain unsure, everyone clapped to encourage her. She came all the way out and stood by me. "Mom, I love you. Thank you for letting my dream come true, even if it meant letting yours go." I hugged her and just cried. The only people who could see me were my cast mates. I let go of my mom, and looked at the crowd. "Goodnight everybody!"

We all walked off stage, and everyone congratulated me.

"That was quite a speech Sonny." Marshall said.

"Well, I just thought I should let everyone know how important they are to me."

"Well, time to go home, goodnight everyone. See you here Monday!" He waved and walked to his office. I looked at my watch, it was about 7:45.

"Well, later Sonny!" Nico said, and Grady waved too. I just smiled and walked to the prop house. My mom stopped me on my way.

"Good job honey, your very talented. Be home by 10 please!" I just nodded and hugged her, letting a few tears slip.

"Love you, mom.."

"I love you too, bye." And she left. I continued to the prop house.

When I got there, I got a glass of water and my bag and put it on the table. I looked for 2 pieces of paper and found them. I got a pen and wrote 2 separate notes. One for Tawni.

And one for Chad.

After I was done with them, I looked at the clock. It was about 8:20. Chad was in a meeting. I left the prop house and walked toward Chad's dressing room. I shoved the note under his door and left. Then I went to our dressing room and put one on Tawnis vanity. I just stood at the door for a minute and soaked in all the memories that took place in there. Then I walked out.

When I got back to the prop house, I changed. I changed into a special So Random! T-shirt the boys got me for my birthday, some sweatpants Tawni got me, and my Ugg Boots. Then I went into my bag and got the ring and Charm necklace Chad bought for me and put it on. I cried as I held the necklace in my hands.

I took the little bottle of pills and emptied it into my hands. I put them in my mouth and gulped them down with the water.

I sat still and closed my eyes as I thought about everything me and Chad had gone through. Our first fight, our first date, our first kiss. I smiled to myself as the darkness started to come faster. The pain was finally gone. I was going to be okay...

**I'll be the first to admit I even cried. :(**

**Okay, so it'll me about a week before the next chapter it out. I have no computer at my dads and I'm there till Monday. Please review! :) That was the most depressing chapter of the whole story!**


	6. Chapter 5

**HELLO MY BEUTIFUL/HANDSOM READERS! Happy labor day! :) Who saw Camp Rock 2? In my opinion the first one was better, but I liked the dances and music in this one better! **

**Well, here is chapter...crap I forgot. Hah, you might be a little sad, but it's not nearly as bad as the last one.**

**ENJOY! **

** Chapter 5?: (sorry if thats wrong)**

Nico POV

I know I should have been home about an hour ago, but me and Grady decided we should have a little fun after pizza night. We went to the arcade...hey, if your on a kids comedy show, you have to have a young side. But the thing is, I left all my stuff at the studio. As far as I know, Tawni was coming too. She came to the arcade with us, but she was focused on a guy. We invited Sonny, but she just told us she "had other plans." It was weird, she looked upset. Damn that Cooper. I could kill him for hurting her that bad. It really messed her up. Anyway, I had just parked my car in the studio parking lot. Grady went ahead and went home, he was smart and brought his stuff. Since I am spend most of my time there, I left my stuff in the prop house. When I got inside, I noticed a light coming from the prop house. That's weird...I don't remember leaving the lights on? I started to get worried.. What if someone robbed us? Or was robbing us? I went to the supply closet and got a broom. I slowly walked to the door and kicked it open.

"Don't try anything! I have a broom!" When I opened my eyes, no one was there. I did noticed a blanket with a foot sticking out on the couch though. Was that...Sonny's shoe? I just laughed. Its like her to fall asleep on the couch. But why at 10 at night? I walked over and took the blanket off her. She was clutching something toward her throat and smiling.

"Sonny, get up and go home!" I said as I shook her foot. Nothing. "Sonny, seriously, it's late, get up." I tapped her shoulder. Nothing. Damn she was in a deep sleep. I shook her shoulder. Her hand just fell limp. My eyes went wide. She dropped something. I bent down to pick it up. It was an empty prescription bottle. I was starting to get paranoid. I touched her hand. It was ice cold. From there I was panicking. I shook her, tapped her, and nothing happened.

"SONNY!" I was yelling by now, "No Sonny please wake up! Sonny get up now!" I started to cry. "Please..." I whispered, "Please don't do this to us..." I moved her hand near her throat. It was a charm necklace. On it read:

To: Sonny

Love: Chad

I dropped her hand and my hand clenched into fists. I yelled and punched the wall as hard as I could. There was a hole, and my hand hurt really bad. But I didn't care. That bastard did this to Sonny...

He was going to pay..

Tawni POV

We had just gotten home from pizza night at the arcade. I had just parked my shiny red mustang in the parking lot to get my purse. I was guessing Nico was already there. His car was in the parking lot. I got out and walked toward the door. When I walked past the prop house, I heard Nico laughing. I truthfully didn't care enough to go find out what was so funny. I'll find out when I get my purse. I walked into the dressing room and got my purse. I was pretty bummed that Sonny didn't come with us to pizza night. I was really worried about her. Chad really hurt her. I saw her outfit from today neatly laid out on her makeup chair. Thats strange...she changed clothes before going home? Well, it's Sonny after all. She is a strange character. But she was my best friend. I saw my purse and grabbed it. As I was walking past my makeup table, I heard rustling paper fall onto the ground. I turned around and saw a small piece of paper on the ground. It read _Tawni_ in Sonny's handwriting. I picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Tawni,_

_Wow, this is hard. Well, let me start by saying this. I love you, and always will. You are truly my best friend, even if you don't always feel the same. Coming here and working with my idol has been the most amazing experience of my life. I would never wish anything else than this. Even this..._

_I'm sorry I had to leave you like this. The way I felt, I thought I had no other choice. And I was right, I didn't. Nothing could have cured the pain I felt._

_But in no way, shape, or form was this your fault. You made my life much happier, and I am forever thankful for you and everyone else. _

_Please don't be sad for me, because I am finally happy. Please, go on living your life as if I was never here, I know you can. I believe in you Tawni. And please tell everyone else on So Random! that I love them with all my heart too._

_I love you best friend,_

_Sonny_

I clenched my fists so hard that the paper started to tear. No...no. No no no...NO! This isn't happening! This is a dream...that's it! I closed my eyes and opened them again. That note...it was still there. No. I started crying.

All of the sudden, I heard a yell and a slam. Nico! I grabbed the note and ran to the prop house. I busted through the doors.

"Nico! Sonny...she's..." I looked at Nico's tear stained face as he grabbed his right hand. Then I looked a little past him, and there was Sonny. I shoved right past Nico to where she was laying. I kneeled down next to her and grabbed her cold hand. "Sonny! Sweetie! Please! You have to wake up, right now! You can't die! Please...no! You can't! SONNY! WAKE UP!" I put my head in her shoulder and just cried. Nico came next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I immediately let go of her and hugged him. I cried into his chest. "No Nico! This can't happen! No! Please, tell me I'm dreaming!" I looked up at him as her started crying with me. I put my head back in his chest. "It's all my fault! I should have told her to come with us! I should have listened better! I'm a horrible friend! No no no no no..." We just stood there for about 30 minutes. Finally, Nico grabbed his phone. He dialed a number.

"Hello 911! This is Condor Studios! Please, someone here has committed suicide! Help now!" And he hung up the phone and dialed another number. "Grady! Come to the studio now please! It's an emergency! And get Zora!" Then he hung up and dialed yet another number. "Marshall! It's Sonny! Get to the studio now!" By the time he was done I heard police sirens. Me and Nico just looked at each other. We knew there was no hope...

Grady POV

Nico told me to come to the studio. I didn't really know why. He said it was an emergency. And to bring Zora? I swung by Zora's house and grabbed her, luckily her mom was awake and didn't mind me taking her.

"Grady, what's going on?" Zora asked from the back seat as she yawned. I just sighed.

"I don't know yet, but Nico said it's emergency and it sounded very urgent." We were about 2 blocks away from the studio, but we already saw police car lights. What the hell was going on...? I pulled in the parking lot of a nearby shop, and we got out. Zora was still in her pajamas, so she was a little embarrassed. I saw police tape and about a dozen cars. There was also some paparazzi. When they saw me and rushed toward me.

"Grady! What's going on?" One said, "Grady, we heard someone died, do you know who?" Another said. Died?

"I'm not sure yet, excuse us." I grabbed Zora's hand and pushed through the crowd. I walked toward a police and tried to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"Excuse me sir, your going to have to wait out here."

"You don't understand, I work here!" Then I heard Marshall's voice. His face was wet with tears, and his face was red.

"Let him in, he is employed here!" The man looked hesitant, but stepped to his side. Me and Zora walked in the building.

"Marshall, what is going on..." Then, I saw Sonny on a gurney. Her face was pale and lifeless. "Sonny...?" I looked to my side at Marshall. "Marshall, what is wrong with Sonny?" We walked into the prop house and Tawni was crying into Nico's shoulder. I looked at Marshall again, "What the hell is going on!" I yelled. Zora stepped back a little scared. Tawni let go of Nico and handed me a piece of paper. I read it until the end. Then I read it again. And again. I couldn't believe it. No. Not Sonny. Not my sister. Zora tapped my shoulder with a worried face.

"Grady, what is that?" I just dropped it on the ground with a blank face. She picked it up and read it. She also had a blank face. "No..." She whispered. "No." She said a little louder, "NO! NO NO NO!" She threw the paper and ran out of the room. Marshall chased her down the hall.

I walked toward Nico. "Nico...what happened?"

He closed his eyes as a few tears slipped out. "Chad happened..."

That was all I needed to hear.

Zora POV

No! No! Sonny isn't dead! She can't be! I ran out of the prop house as soon as I read that note. I ran toward McKenzie Falls. This was his fault. This was all his fault! I almost made it to the doors when Marshall grabbed me.

"No let me go! I'll kill him! He killed her! No!" Then, Ann walked out the doors. Her eyes were wide as she saw all the police around.

"Marshall? Zora? What's going on?" She asked a little worried.

"I'm gonna kill him! He's dead! He did this to her!" I flailed in Marshall's arms, but he wasn't going down without a fight. "Where is he!" Right as I said it, the rest of the cast ran toward us. "Where is Chad!"

"He left about an hour ago...what's going on?" Now she was in hysterics.

"He killed her! He killed Sonny!" I finally calmed down and Marshall put me down. I just ran to Ann and cried. She bent down and hugged me.

"Zora, what do you mean?" She asked really soft.

"Sonny committed suicide..." Tawni said very softly. Ann's eyes went very wide and her eyes teared up.

Then, I saw the man of the night. The monster who killed out sister. He was in hysterics and he looked a mess. Ann looked pissed and sad at the same time. She let go of me, walked up to Chad, and slapped him as hard as she could.

"It's all your fault!" She screamed.

**Wow, sorry, this chapter made me cry more than the last one. Eek. Next chapter you find out what Chad did when he found his note it. Hopefully it will be up Wednesday, but no promises.**

**PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY URRRRRRBODY! Jesus, its been a really busy week! Sorry about the late update:(**

**So here for some bad news. Midterms come tomorrow and im prettttttyy sure I have two D's and a C. I'm bad about turning crap in. Soo, if I have to get it signed I am grounded.:( So that will mean another week till another update. But who knows? Keep your fingers crossed!**

Chapter 6:

Chad POV

I had a just gotten out of a meeting. Actually, it was more of a "talk about the show for 10 minutes then screw around for the rest of the time." We decided to end it 30 minutes later cause we were having so much fun. It was really awkward with Ann. She knew that yesterday meant nothing. I tried talking to her, but she ignored me. She just went on to tell me that I really hurt Sonny. I truthfully didn't think she had anything to worry about. Somehow, I would make this up to Sonny. Whether it took another billboard, or flowers.

I got to my dressing room so I could just get some stuff and leave. All day I haven't focused. All I thought about was that kiss and the look in her eyes when she said "I love you Chad." I was tired, I just wanted to go home. I put my key in the whole and twisted it. When I opened the door I heard a rustle, but didn't think anything of it. I just sat on my couch with my eyes closed. All of the sudden I heard the door open again. I jumped up hoping it would be Sonny. Of course, to my great disappointment, it was only Ann. She just stood there not looking me in the eye.

"I'm going to be at the studio until about 11, just letting you know." She said with her arms crossed.

"Oh...Okay.." I said kind of awkward. She started to walk away. "Wait, Ann...!"

She turned sharply. "I don't want to hear it. But hear this Chad. If Sonny does anything, ANYTHING, your going to pay. And I will leave...forever." And with that she walked out. I kind of rolled my eyes. I grabbed my bags and started to walk out, until I saw a piece of paper. It was labeled "Chad" in Sonny's handwriting. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Chad,_

_Before you go on, just know that you were my everything. Emphasis on "were." So congrats. Now you can hook up with any blonde skank you feel like. Do you know what you did to me? Do you know how much you hurt me inside? Well, apparently not. Or else you wouldn't have done it. So tell Ann the good news. Tell her that she can have you._

_If your wondering why I wrote this, it's because I'm gone. Forever. I have gone somewhere where you will never find me, alive at least. But despite everything I have said and how much you hurt me, what I said was true. Chad Dylan Cooper, I am in love you with. I have been since the first moment we met, and I will until my life is over. And even if its not the same for you, that kiss really meant something to me. It was my first kiss with you, my first kiss with someone I truly loved. I hope that moment makes your top 10, and I will miss you._

_And Chad, I know it's a lot to ask, but please try to make peace with So Random. That is my last dying wish..._

_Love you forever,_

_Allison Monroe_

I just stared at the piece of paper. This had to be a dream. I pinched myself. Nothing. That little piece of paper was still there. And she didn't even sign it "Sonny", she signed it "Allison." She has never referred to herself with her real name ever in my life.

"Shit..." I barley whispered. "I last dying wish..."

"SHIT!" I yelled. I threw the paper and ran out the door, not even bothering to grab my phone or anything. I started running down the hall and pushed people aside. I got to the hall and started thinking. "Where would she go?" Then I got it, her house. I had no idea when she wrote that note, or when she put it in my dressing room, but I had to try and stop her. I got into my car and slammed on the gas without fully closing the door. Sonny's house was a good 10 minutes from here. But, of course, with my luck, there was traffic. "SHIT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I started yelling to no one. If Sonny did anything, it would be my fault! I was so desperate, I did the unthinkable. I got off the road and illegally drove on the grass. Finally, lady luck was on my side and I didn't get caught by any police.

When I got to Sonny's house, for some reason there were some paparazzi in front of her house. I got out and tried to go unseen. They saw me and started crowding around me.

"Mr. Cooper, is it true that you cheated on Ms. Monroe?" and "Mr. Cooper, whats going on with Sonny?"

I just pushed through them and ran right past the doorman to the stairs. I had no time for a stupid elevator. I ran all the way up to the 4th floor and ran down the hall. I got to her house and tried to open it. Locked. I slammed on the door. Eventually, Ms. Monroe opened it. She looked tired, like I had just woken her up.

"Chad? What are you doing here? It's 10." She yawned. I sort of shoved past her into the house and looked around.

"Where's Sonny?" She gave me a confused look. I was very annoyed at this point. "WHERE'S SONNY?" I yelled. She looked scared and mad.

"She is at the studio! Don't use that tone with me!" She said advancing on me.

"SHIT!" I yelled and punched the wall. She looked really freaked now.

"Chad...what's going on?" She asked very frazzled. I just looked at her with an angered expression. "Chad! Tell me what's going on...now...please." I didn't know whether or not to tell her, would it frighten her too much?

"Just get the the studio! As soon as possible! I think...Sonny's dead!" And I left without enough time to see her expression. I left the apartment and went outside to get back to my car. Another swarm of paparazzi crowded me. This time they aren't going down without a fight.

"Mr. Cooper, why are there police at Condor Studios?" Police? This gave me strength. I used all my force and pushed them out of my way. I got to my car and just drove. When I got to Condor Studios, sure enough, there were police everywhere. I just parked my car at the side of the road and ran. I saw a stretcher and someone on it. Was it...Sonny? She was pale and lifeless and looked to be cold. They loaded her into an ambulance and went off. I ran inside past all security. I just ran around till I got to the prop house. It was surrounded with officers and investigators. So this is where she was? If only I knew, I might have been able to save her. I ran until I got to the Falls. I saw all the Random's and Ann. She was hugging Zora while she was crying. They all gave my looks that should have sent me to hell right then and there. Ann got up very angry and slapped me very hard across the face. It stung like no other, but I deserved.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed at me. And then I fainted.

Tawni POV

We got to the hospital about 20 minutes later. Me and Nico were on one side of the waiting room. Zora and Grady on the other. Nico was holding my hand comforting me, while my head was on his shoulder. I was crying. We all still had an ounce of hope. Hope that the medication she took only put her in an unconscious state. At times like these, we had to be positive.

Chad had fainted right after Ann slapped him. They took his to the hospital, but no one cared about him right now. They looked at Nico's hand and it turned out he broke it. He was in a case now. Zora hasn't talked for about 30 minutes now. Not even cried. She just stares at her hands, with a blank expression.

All of the sudden someone came through the door. It was Connie, still in her pajamas. She looked around and saw me. I got up. She ran toward me.

"Oh my god, Tawni, what's happening?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"We don't know..." I answered truthfully. "She overdosed, tried to commit suicide. They are looking at her right now."

Then, a big door broke the small silence. It was a doctor with a clipboard. She walked up to me.

"I'll...need to speak with a family member."

Connie walked in front of me. "I'm her mother."

The doctor got a sad expression. She put a hand on her shoulder. "The medication she took was very strong, it was only suppose to be used to sure pain from major surgeries. I'm sorry Mrs. Monroe...we couldn't help her on time." She looked down for a moment, and left. Connie just stood there in shock. Not saying anything, not moving. She eventually nodded her head, and turned around. I just walked up to her and hugged her. Grady, Nico, and Zora joined me. Connie had just lost the only thing left in her life. Sonny was an only child. Her father left her mother when she was only 4. Connie's mother was battling cancer and would most likely not live very much longer, and she had no sisters.

This was truly her greatest fear, it had come true...

**Okay, NOW I think all the supa-depressing chapters are over. So sorry if I don't update for awhile. I have some competitions in cheer coming up and football games and such, but I WILL try. :) review mucho gracias.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
